Pikachu's Party
by Leeko6
Summary: A collection of separate stories showcasing Ash and Pikachu's friendship


**Pikachu's Party**

"ASH KETCHUM! What happened to all the cake!" The question rang throughout the Ketchum household, threatening someone to answer.

"What about it Mist? I saw it laying on the counter, and I was hungry, so I ate some!" Ash replied innocently, but the look his wife gave him was anything but innocent.

"Ash! That wasn't food you were supposed to eat!" Misty shouted incredulously. She shook her head, she really loved Ash, but he could be so dense at times.

"Well, how was I supposed to know! If there's food in the house and I'm hungry, I'll eat it!"

"Ash, that food was for our party tomorrow. Remember? Or do you not even know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course I know what tomorrow is Misty! It's the day Pikachu and I first met! We're having a party to celebrate!" Ash replied, proud of himself for showing Misty how good his memory was.

"That's right Ash, it's good to see you don't forget absolutely everything."

"I do not forget everything!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Besides Mist" Ash added to interrupt the back and forth banter. "It wasn't just me! Pikachu had some too!"

As if on que, Pikachu appeared from around the corner, holding up his paws incredulously.

"Pi pi pikapi!"

What's that Pikachu? Misty said letting the pokemon jump into her arms

"Pi pi! Pikapi chu" Pikachu explained, as if repeating himself would allow Misty to understand.

"He's saying that he didn't have any of the cake either. You big liar! You ate even more than me!"

"Pikapi chupi" the pokemon replied wryly.

"Well I for one believe Pikachu, unlike some people in this household, he knows not to eat whatever he sees." Misty stated matter-of-factly.

Pikachu smiled at Ash in victory. Misty would always believe him, and he knew it.

Ash just stood there, and after attempting to come up with a comeback for some time, he eventually gave up.

"Fine. Whatever Misty, I'll just make a new cake"

Misty's eyes grew wide in horror as the thought of Ash cooking went through her head.

"Oh no you will certainly not! You go to the store and pick up a cake from someone who knows how to make one!" She added quickly.

"Alright then" Ash said as he walked for the door, looking slightly dejected, but perked up as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "You wanna come with buddy?"

"Pika pikapi!" The mouse pokemon nodded excitedly.

"Alright let's go!"

"Have fun you two, come back soon!"

Misty laughed as she saw the two leave their house. "They've always been the best pair..."

Ash smiled as he walked down the road from Pallet to Viridian city. The fall weather of Kanto had always been his favorite. There was just something about it that seemed... refreshing.

"Chu pika pika?" Pikachu asked, noticing the expression on his trainers face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pikachu, it's nothing really, just thinking of how much I like it here. I guess I'm just thinking how lucky I am." He said honestly.

"Pi, Pikachu pichu?" Pikachu questioned him again.

"Well, I'm lucky that I met you, and that I met Misty, and all the other great friends I've made over my journeys. You know?"

Pikachu nodded. He never really thought of what his life would've been like if ash wasn't there, he was just glad they had met.

"Then again" Ash added, "it's like Misty said that one time, maybe it wasn't just luck, maybe it was, uh, what's the word she used, umm... Fate! That's it."

"Pika?"

"Well I mean think about it Pikachu, what are the chances I would wake up late on the day I would get my first pokemon? And what are the chances that all the other starters would be gone? And then how likely was it that Professor Oak would just have you as a starter, even though you weren't supposed to be there?"

"Pi pika Pikachu" he'd never thought of it that way before.

"However it happened, I'm glad we're together buddy"

"Pika pikapi!"

"I'm glad you think so too!"

The two walked on in constant chatter about their adventures, the whole time thinking just how "awesome" (in Ash's words) it had been. As they grew nearer to Viridian, they began to hear all too familiar noises.

"Sounds like a good battle up ahead" Ash commented "let's go watch buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded, he was always happy to watch a good battle.

As they approached a clearing in the forest, Ash and Pikachu finally came across the two trainers, both fiercely staring the other down.

"Alright alakazam use phychic!"

"Poliwrath dodge it with dig!"

The two pokemon obeyed their commands to the letter. Alakazam unleashed a powerful phychic blast just as Poliwrath jumped and burrowed underground.

"Alakazam, wait for it to come up, dodge and use phycho cut!" The first trainer said. Ash noticed he was shorter than average, with dark skin and hair. He couldn't be classified as bulky, but he certainly had some muscle on his thin frame.

"Alright Poliwrath go for it!" The second trainer added. He was skinny and blonde, and appeared to be the younger of the two, even though he was taller.

Poliwrath bursted out of the ground with incredible speed, hitting alakazam by surprise.

"Hang in there alakazam, use phycho cut!"

"Alaka-ZAM" the pokemon rushed forward and delivered a devastating phychic attack to the water/fighting type.

"Poliwrath!" The younger trainer called out, but it was too late, the attack from alakazam had been too powerful, and Poliwrath was unable to continue.

The shorter trainer approached the taller one.

"Hey good battle Ross, you keep getting better every time I see you, I'm sure one day you'll be the best trainer you can possibly be!"

"Thanks Mason" Ross replied, "I doubt I'll ever be as good as you though"

"Oh don't say that, I've had a lot more experience than you have, it's takes time to be a great pokemon trainer."

"That's definitely true, huh buddy?" Ash commented to Pikachu.

"Huh?" The two boys looked over at ash and Pikachu, obviously not having seen them earlier.

"Oh sorry about this" Ash tried to explain "Pikachu and I were heading to Viridian and we saw you battling. It was such a good battle we had to stay and watch right buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"It's no probelm at all!" Mason said approaching Ash. "I'm Mason, this is one of my pokemon, Alakazam."

"Ala" the pokemon grunted in affirmation. "He's a little shy around new people, don't take it too hard" Mason added with a laugh.

"I'm Ross" the second boy said as he returned his fainted Poliwrath. "Mason and I have been friends for a while, but I'm afraid he's a much better trainer than I am."

"Nice to meat you Ross, Mason." Ash nodded to the trainers "I'm Ash, I'm a pokemon trainer too, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pi pichu!"

"So ash, your a pokemon trainer eh? Just how good are you?" Mason questioned, itching for another battle.

"Well Pikachu and I have been to plenty of Regions together and competed in lots of leagues, so I'd say we're pretty good! The best we can be!" Ash said excitedly pumping his fist in the air

"Excellent, how would you like to have a battle against me?" Mason questioned

"Really? That would would be awesome!" Ash was too excited to remember what he came here for now. "Against alakazam?"

"The choice is yours" Mason said. "You can battle any of my six pokemon one on one if you want."

"Well, What do you want Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pi! Pika!"

"Alright then let's do it! Pikachu vs Alakazam!"

"I'll be the judge if that's ok with both of you" Ross added. He was always excited to see Mason battle, and this Ash kid looked like a worthy opponent.

"That would be great! thanks Ross" the two agreed hurriedly.

"Alright then let's do this!" Ross exclaimed "the battle between Pikachu and Alakazam will now... Begin!"

"Alright Alakazam, let's start this one off right, get ready with a calm mind followed by future sight!" Mason commanded.

Ash shook his head in worry, not sure whether or not could stand a full force future sight attack.

"Pikachu let's finish this one quick before that future sight hits! Start it off with quick attack!"

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika pika!"

Pikachu began rushing towards alakazam at full speed just as his trainer commanded.

"Man he's fast" Mason thought silently. "Alakazam! Dodge it and then use phychic!"

"Ka! Alaka!" The pokemon replied, narrowly dodging Pikachu's quick attack.

"Pikachu jump out of the way of phychic and then use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded quickly.

"Pi ka CHUUUU!" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed his most powerful attack, straight into Alakazam. A direct hit.

"Alright Pikachu no mercy!" Ash yelled "use iron tail!"

"Alakazam! Get it together and use phycho cut!" Mason yelled with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Pika..."

"Ala..."

Both pokemon began charging up their attacks, hoping to end the battle.

"Chu!"

"Kazam!"

Both pokemon rushed toward the other, intent on landing the final hit.

BOOM. The resulting blow between the two attacks created a dust cloud that covered the entire battlefield. No one could see anything. The wind started to blow away the obscuring dust, allowing the two trainers to see their pokemon standing on opposite sides of the field waiting for their next command.

"Your pretty good at this Ash, I have to admit I underestimated you" Mason said in complete honestly. He frowned, he wasn't one to normally treat trainers so nonchalantly, but on this route in Kanto, who was supposed to be good?

"Thanks!" Ash replied from across the battlefield, interrupting his thoughts. "Your not bad yourself! But this is far from over. Pikachu electro ball!"

"Chu chu pika!"

"Alakazam use phychic!"

"ZAM!"

Both pokemon stood their ground and launched their attacks with full vigor. Pikachu was hit hard with phychic and knocked back towards Ash, struggling to get up. Ash watched in dismay as Alakazam simply shrugged off the electro ball as if were some normal type attack.

As Pikachu got up slowly, he suddenly felt a new wave a pain rack his body. He cried out, and Ash knew the future sight attack finally hit his partner.

"Pikachu! Hold on! You can do it buddy I know you can!"

Pikachu winced in pain, the powerful attack still coursing throughout his body.

"Pikachu come on, I know you can do this!" Ash said "don't give up on me now Pikachu."

Ash's words rang in Pikachu's brain. If Ash believed he could do something, after all they'd been through together, he knew he could do it. He trusted ash with his life, and he wasn't going to let him down now.

"Pika Pikachu!" He shouted jumping up.

"You good to go Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pika!" He replied, electricity sizzling from his cheeks.

"Alright, then let's finish this, Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Pika...

"Alakazam look!... Mason tried to save his pokemon from the powerful electric attack, but wasn't fast enough.

Chuuuuuuu!"

Out." Mason finished.

Ross rushed over to the phychic pokemon, gave him one quick look and decided it was over.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, which means this battle goes to Ash and Pikachu!"

"Hmm. Alakazam return" Mason said somewhat shocked. "You were outstanding, an excellent job as always." The trainer said to his pokemon.

"Haha! We did it Pikachu! We won!" Ash said to his partner

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah!" They both yelled jumping up in the air in their victory pose.

"He's quite a character" Ross commented to his friend.

"Indeed he is, he could have what it takes to go all the way"

Mason walked over to Ash and stuck out his hand. "I have to say Ash, that was an impressive performance. And I don't think I've ever seen a stronger Pikachu." He said turning to the pokemon.

"pi pika" Pikachu blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Mason, it was an awesome battle! I hope we run into you again!"

"Same here Ash, I have a feeling we'll meet again real soon."

Mason and Ross began walking towards Viridian.

"Oh Ash!" Mason said turning around.

"Yeah, what is it" Ash looked up from Pikachu's face to see the trainer.

"Next time, I'm going to win" Mason said with a slight smile.

"Haha you're on! Don't expect me to take it easy on you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Mason said nodding his head in respect.

"See you Ash! It's been great fun!" Ross said following Mason out.

"Bye guys! See you later!"

"Pika pika!"

The two stood and watched the trainers leave in the direction of the sunset. Battling with Pikachu had always been Ash's favorite thing to do. Even though it wasn't a new thing to watch a defeated trainer walk away from him after a battle, the feeling of winning never got old.

"Alright what do you say we go home huh buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said pumping his fist in the air, apparently the battle made him forget the original purpose of their trip as well.

Ross smiled as he saw Pikachu and Ash walk away. "They have so many similarities," he commented to no one in particular. "They really do make a great pair."

It was dusk when Ash and Pikachu arrived back home in Pallet, satisfied with their day after a good battle. "It'll be nice to get home and rest" Ash thought as he knocked on the door.

"Hi Ash!" Misty greeted him at the door with a hug "how did it go? Do you have the cake?"

Ash's eyes grew wide, still in the hug and looked at Pikachu. Both knew the exact same thing when they looked at each other

"We're so busted."

Misty stepped back and noticed her husband hadn't said anything and was still staring at Pikachu.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked confused as to what could be out of place.

"Well..." Ash began. He inwardly laughed at himself. "Here we go" he thought as he looked at Pikachu again. Mentally preparing for Misty to whack him over the head with her mallet, he had a somewhat comforting thought.

"Oh well, at least my buddy will always be beside me."


End file.
